Best Dad Ever
by LeiliPattz
Summary: ONE-SHOT — A pequena Clary mostra ao seu pai, Edward, o que faz dele o melhor pai de todos.


**BEST DAD EVER**

**Título: **Best Dad Ever  
**Autora: **Leili Pattz  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward/Clary (a família)  
**Beta: **Frida Cullen  
**Gênero: **Família  
**Censura:** K  
**Sinopse: **A pequena Clary mostra ao seu pai, Edward, o que faz dele o melhor pai de todos.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Apenas avisando que o Dia dos Pais nos EUA é em junho, mas eu tive essa ideia ontem à noite e precisava escrever, não queria desperdiçar a fofura da Clary. Espero que gostem e comentem, please.**

* * *

Na Seattle Waldorf School, a pequena Clary Sage Cullen estava animada para o dia. Ela sabia que hoje a Tia Jane, sua professora, iria dedicar o tempo para que os alunos fizessem os cartões e presentes para os seus pais. Quando a professora entregou a todos grandes pedaços de cartolina em formatos de cartões, a pequena quase saltou de animação em sua cadeira, ato que fazia seu pai falar que ela parecia sua tia Alice.

- Todos trouxeram a foto que eu pedi? - Jane perguntou olhando para seus amados alunos. Todos falaram que sim. Ela sabia que alguns alunos não tinham o pai presente, e usariam foto do avô, de um tio ou do padrinho, como o pequeno Seth, o qual o pai não conhecia, e seu _tio_ Jake era a sua figura paterna. - Agora antes de colarmos a foto no cartão, vocês vão escrever por que o papai, o titio, o vovô, ou de quem seja a foto, é tão especial.

Clary sorriu e com muita atenção escreveu tudo o que o seu papai fazia de legal. A medida que os alunos terminavam de escrever, Jane colava a foto na capa do cartão e dava os materiais para decoração. Clary desenhou corações, colocou glitter e ficou muito feliz com o resultado. Na hora do recreio todas as crianças ja tinham terminado de fazer seus cartões e eles estavam secando no barbante que Jane tinha pendurado na sala.

Ao voltarem para a sala, Jane os levou até a sala de culinária, onde o chocolate já tinha sido derretido e as crianças colocariam o doce em uma forma da escolha deles. Clary escolheu uma em forma de coração e com todo o cuidado que uma criança de 6 anos pode ter, ela despejou o chocolate branco, o preferido do seu pai, no recipiente e depois Jane levou ao freezer para que ficasse firme. Clary, junto com seus coleguinhas, foi brincar um pouco, enquanto o chocolate ficava bom, e na hora certa todos voltaram para decorar.

Antes de irem embora, Jane entregou para cada criança uma caixinha com o chocolate e o cartão. Clary saiu animada da escola e encontrou sua mãe, Bella, esperando-a na saída. Essa a abraçou forte e foram para casa, onde sua mãe guardou o chocolate cuidadosamente em um local escondido da geladeira onde Edward não pudesse ver.

Faltava pouco para domingo, mas para a garotinha o tempo passava muito lentamente. No sábado, Clary e Bella foram ao supermercado e compraram ingredientes para o café da manhã e almoço de dia dos pais. Clary estava animada com a ideia de ajudar a mãe a fazer o cupcake preferido do seu pai: baunilha com recheio de morango e cobertura de chantilly.

Elas prepararam tudo na cozinha da confeitaria de Bella. Essa era a paixão da jovem mulher; preparar tortas, bolos, cupcakes, e vários outros itens com muito açúcar. Foi assim que ela conheceu seu marido, enquanto ainda fazia pequenas encomendas de bolos em seu apartamento, e por recomendações, ele apareceu em sua porta pedindo um bolo de aniversário de casamento para os seus pais. Depois disso eles tiveram alguns encontros, começaram a namorar e três anos depois estavam casados, esperando pela chegada de Clary.

Bella ajudou a filha a decorar os cupcakes, mas ela deixou a pequena fazer do seu jeito desajeitado de criança. Quando tudo estava pronto, guardaram em uma caixa que Bella levou para casa e guardou na geladeira. A felicidade em ver sua pequena filha tão dedicada em agradar o seu pai a emocionava. Principalmente porque Clary seria a única filha biológica deles, já que, devido a uma grave complicação na hora do parto, Bella estava impossibilitada de ter filhos novamente

Apesar de ser triste, eles estavam felizes em ter a pequena em suas vidas, e não descartavam a possibilidade de em algum momento adotarem uma criança, como Edward e sua _irmã_, Rosalie, eram. Esme não podia ter filhos e adotou os dois quando ainda eram bebês, a adoção era um tema comum e feliz na vida dos Cullen, já que Rosalie havia seguido o exemplo da mãe, e quando seu filho, Ryan, estava com quatro anos, ela e seu marido, Emmett, adotaram uma adorável garotinha de 2 anos, Emily, que com seus cabelos e olhos negros e pele morena, era a menina dos olhos dos seus pais.

No domingo logo cedo, Bella arrastou-se de sua cama, olhou para o marido que ressonava tranquilamente e roncava um pouquinho. Depois de usar o banheiro, foi até a cozinha e separou tudo o que precisava para o café da manhã especial, então voltou para o andar superior e começou o trabalho de acordar Clary. Ela era uma dorminhoca como seu pai, o Mundo poderia desabar e eles apenas viravam a bunda pro lado.

- Clary, princesa, acorda - Bella suavemente tirava o cabelo da filha de frente do seu rosto. - Baby, acorda para fazer o café da manhã do papai. - Depois de muitas chamadas e uns resmungos da pequena, os olhos verdes apareceram e Bella sorriu. - Bom dia, princesa, está na hora de fazer o café da manhã.

A pequena sorriu e saltou da cama para ir ao banheiro e logo as duas estavam na cozinha começando a preparar tudo. Começaram pelas panquecas com gotas de chocolate e creme de canela. Depois fizeram torradas francesas, ovos fritos com bacon. Arrumaram tudo em uma bandeja junto com três cupcakes e três copos de leite. Bella subiu as escadas com cuidado para não derrubar nada, e felizmente chegou ao quarto com tudo salvo.

Clary tinha ido na frente e acordado seu pai com um pulo que o quase deixou sem ar, mas ele não reclamou, amava quando sua filha o acordava, ela, juntamente com sua mãe, eram as pessoas mais importantes do mundo para ele. Quando viu Bella entrando no quarto, Edward levantou rapidamente e a ajudou a colocar a bandeja na cama.

- Feliz Dia dos Pais - Bella disse dando nele um beijo estalado.

- Obrigado. Sem você isso não seria possível, em todos os sentidos - Edward sorriu ao ver sua linda esposa corar. Mesmo depois de anos ela ainda possuía aquele rubor incrível.

- Vem papai, vamos comer. Eu quero dar o meu presente - Clary chamou já atacando as suas panquecas.

Os três se alinharam na cama e comeram tudo ficando com o estomago cheio e depois deitaram completamente preguiçosos, Clary estava entre os pais e eles assistiam _A Bela e a Fera_.

- Eu não quero me mover pelo resto do dia - Bella murmurou.

- Isso estava delicioso, obrigado minha princesa e minha rainha - Edward disse beijando as bochechas das suas garotas.

- Vou pegar o seu presente, papai - Clary disse animada, saindo da cama e indo para a cozinha buscar o chocolate, que Bella tinha colocado na parte de baixo para que ela pudesse pegar, subiu pegando o embrulho que estava em seu quarto e o cartão.

Bella tinha afastado a bandeja para que eles pudessem se sentar e Edward abrir os seus presentes. A garotinha voltou ao quarto dos pais, e com um efusivo Feliz Dia dos Pais, entregou a ele seus presentes. De Bella ele ganhou um lindo relógio, já que o dele tinha quebrado algumas semanas antes. Já Clary lhe deu um perfume, que era o favorito do pai e o que ele tinha estava acabando. Com beijos, abraços e agradecimentos, ele pegou o cartão que a filha tinha feito.

"_Meu Papai Edward Anthony Cullen_

_O meu papai é o melhor papai do mundo inteirinho. O nome dele é Edward Anthony Cullen, ele é muito muito alto, é lindo como um principe e tem cabelo cor de fogo. O meu papai é muito engraçado, ele me faz cosquinhas e me faz rir. Meu papai me leva no parquinho e me balança como gosto._

- Mais alto papai, mais alto - os ventos batiam nos cabelos castanhos da menina e ela gargalhava. Bella estava concentrada em seu livro, e preferiu não olhar para cima, já que lhe apavorava a altura que Edward balançava a filha.

- Já está alto, princesa, se for mais você vai se machucar e você não quer ir para o hospital visitar o consultório do papai, certo?

- Não papai - ela disse um pouco apavorada com a possibilidade de ir no hospital para cuidar de _dodóis_.

- Que tal ir no escorregador agora? - ele disse diminuindo o ritmo do balanço e ela concordou.

Clary escorregou algumas vezes e até que reclamou de estar com fome e eles se juntaram a Bella, que estendeu uma toalha no gramado ao lado do parquinho e eles desfrutaram de um delicioso picnic com tortinhas de limão, cupcakes de chocolate e de baunilha, cookies de blueberry e morangos cobertos com chocolate, acompanhado por suco de laranja geladinho. Era um dia de sol em Seattle, onde eles não esperavam qualquer chuva ou frio pelo menos pelo restante do dia.

Edward sorriu com a lembrança do dia, enquanto sentia um nó começar a se formar em sua garganta a medida que lia o cartão com aquela letra infantil de sua filha.

_Meu papai é médico de criança. Ele cura os dodóis das crianças e quando eu fico dodói. Eu não gosto do hospital para curar dodóis, só de ir visitar o papai. _

Bella tinha saído da confeitaria trêmula, haviam ligado da escola de Clary avisando que ela estava febril e com vômito. Ela chegou no local em menos da metade do tempo normal, ela tinha certeza que teria algumas multas para receber, mas tudo o que importava era pegar a sua filha e levá-la ao hospital rapidamente.

Ela encontrou Clary com o corpo molinho, a face vermelha e chorosa. A pegou no colo e fez o seu caminho até o hospital. Edward só estava tendo consultas rotineiras naquele dia, e por esse horário ele estava livre, ela já tinha ligado avisando que estaria levando Clary lá. Ele as encontrou na porta do hospital, onde ele pegou a filha no colo e levou para o seu consultório.

Muitos choros da Clary e exames depois, Edward tranquilizou sua esposa ao falar que Clary pegou uma virose que estava atacando muitas crianças, e até adultos, em Seattle. Receitou alguns remédios e enviou as duas para casa, ele ainda não podia ir embora, mas Clary precisava de um banho, tomar seus remédios e comer algo bem leve para não irritar o seu estômago.

Ao chegar em casa, Edward foi verificar a filha que dormia no sofá com o desenho preferido dela passando, viu que ela não tinha mais febre e deu um beijo em sua testa antes de procurar a esposa. Bella estava na cozinha terminando de fazer o jantar e depois de um beijo suave, mandou ele ir tomar banho para tirar o _cheiro_ de hospital. Depois do banho, ele desceu e encontrou Clary acordada.

- Oi princesa, você está melhor? - ele perguntou, sentando ao lado dela, que dengosa por causa do dia, se aconchegou em seu colo.

- Estou sim, papai. Mas não gosto de hospital - Clary fez bico e Edward sorriu acariciando seu cabelo.

- Eu sei, meu amor, mas quando você fica dodói precisa ir para o papai cuidar de você - ele beijou sua testa.

- O jantar está pronto, fiz uma sopa gostosa de legumes com frango - Bella disse ao entrar na sala.

- Papai pode me dar sopa? - Clary perguntou com os olhos pidões e brilhantes.

- Claro, princesa - ele levantou para pegar a sopa da filha e logo voltou para o sofá onde com a música desse desenho que ele nunca sabia o nome tocava ao fundo. Quando terminou de dar a sopa para ela, com calma para não irritar o estômago, ela o abraçou e beijou na bochecha.

- Obrigada papai, eu te amo - disse colocando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Por nada, meu amor, eu também te amo, muito.

As lágrimas nos olhos desse pai eram inevitáveis, enquanto cada simples palavra escrita por sua filha o enchia de memórias e o lembrava o quão sortudo ele era por ter a ela e Bella.

_Meu papai ama muito a nossa família, eu e a mamãe. Papai me ajuda a fazer surpresas para a mamãe e fazemos muita bagunça na cozinha. Mamãe fica brava, mas ela ama as nossas surpresas._

A farinha cobria cada centrimetro do balcão e boa parte do chão. Apesar de Bella ser excelente na cozinha, Edward era um desastre e tendo como ajudante sua pequena filha só aumentava a bagunça. Eles acordaram antes de Bella, que tinha ficado até tarde na confeitaria terminando um pedido de última hora, o qual ela não podia recusar, já que era para a primeira dama da cidade e isso seria uma grande propaganda. Ela teve que fazer mil cupcakes além de um bolo de sete camadas em seis andares, toda a sua equipe esteve mobilizada em fazer tudo bem, até mesmo sua sogra, cunhada e irmã.

Os dois resolveram fazer panquecas e a confusão na cozinha foi garantida. Pelo menos eles conseguiram fazer algo comestível, mas não conseguiram limpar antes de Bella aparecer e ver tudo completamente fora do lugar.

- O que os dois estão fazendo na minha cozinha? - Bella disse com as mãos na cintura e os olhos estreitos.

- Ops - os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Estávamos fazendo um café da manhã gostoso - Edward disso sorrindo, aquele sorriso que ele sabia que iria desarmá-la. E deu certo, Bella suavizou a ruga de irritação entre os olhos e suspirou.

- Fizemos panquecas, mamãe - Clary disse com um sorriso lindo e o rosto todo sujo de farinha.

- Certo, eu vou limpar você mocinha, enquanto isso seu papai vai limpar toda essa farinha, não é amor? - ele sorriu e avançou para beijá-la, a fazendo gritar pela farinha que ficou em sua bochecha.

Depois de dar um banho em Clary, fazer uma trança duas vezes porque a primeira ficou ruim, elas desceram encontrando a cozinha limpa e Edward também. Ela sorriu vendo as panquecas bem arrumadas na mesa e beijou os dois antes de sentar e devorarem o café da manhã.

- Muito obrigada pela surpresa, apesar da bagunça que arrumam, eu amo quando fazem café da manhã pra mim - Clary sorriu com os olhos brilhantes e feliz pela mãe ter gostado da surpresa.

- Papai que deu ideia - ela disse abraçando o pai e depois se rastejando pro colo dele.

- Seu pai é incrível, não é, Clary?

- Ele é o melhor papai de todos os papais - isso fez Edward rir e atacar a filha com muitos beijinhos.

Limpando as lágrimas que caíam, Edward sorriu para sua filha e se preparou para terminar de ler o cartão.

_Meu papai me deixa feliz e me abraça quando eu tenho pesadelos. Ele faz tranças no meu cabelo quando mamãe não pode, ele conta histórias de princesas e brinca de bonecas comigo. _

_Eu amo o meu papai Edward. _

Ele respirou fundo, e viu sua esposa com os olhos molhados. Ela já tinha lido o cartão e ficou em lágrimas. Esse dia para ela era um pouco difícil já que seu pai havia falecido no ano anterior, e ver sua filha ser tão emocional e sincera sobre os momentos com o pai e o que tornava tão especial, a deixava com aquele sentimento de nostalgia.

- Você gostou, papai? - Clary perguntou quando ele fechou o cartão.

- Se gostei? Eu amei, meu amor - ele a puxou para um abraço, onde ela colocou seus pequenos bracinhos no pescoço dele. - Eu te amo, princesa, eu faço e farei qualquer coisa por você e sua mãe. Vocês são as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu amo tanto vocês que todo esse amor parece que não cabe em mim. Obrigada pelo cartão, Clary, é muito bonito.

- De nada, papai. Eu te amo - Clary disse com o rostinho escondido no pescoço dele. - Feliz Dia dos Pais - ele sorriu e beijou a cabeça dela. Bella não resistiu, e os abraçou também.

Em uma bagunça de lágrimas e sorrisos, Edward teve certeza de que esse era um Dia dos Pais mais do que feliz, ele não poderia pedir nada melhor do que já tem. Uma esposa linda, apaixonada e dedicada, e uma filha doce, carinhosa e incrível. Ser pai era definitivamente uma das suas coisas preferidas de todas.

* * *

_**N/B: **__Awwwwn que coisa mais fofa essa o/s. Clary é um aor de menina, da vontade de guarda no potinho. Achei lindo o cartãozinho dela. Toda fofa e mordível! Confesso que to me mordendo para mais o/s com essa família linda... quem sabe um extra sobre como a Bella e o Edward se conheceram, uh? *cílios* Por favor comentem muito que essa fofura merece overdose de reviews! Beijos, beijos. Frida._

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado da O/s. Eu tive a ideia do além e precisava colocar em prática, ou me sentiria culpada haha**

**Comentem, por favor! Comentários em O/s são muito poucos comparado com a quantidade de pessoas que lê e isso me desanima em escrever quando tenho uma ideia (e são várias). **

**Obrigada a Brenda por betar pra mim s2**

**Beijos e Feliz dia dos pais para o pai de todas, seja ele seu pai, seu padrinho, tio, avô, ou até mesmo sua mãe que faz os dois papéis muito bem  
**

**xx**


End file.
